


He Was gone

by NonProblematicWitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Bad Parenting, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Emotional Manipulation, Family Issues, Heavy Angst, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles-centric, Stilinski Family Feels, but well meaning, parrish is evil, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonProblematicWitch/pseuds/NonProblematicWitch
Summary: Stiles was gone and it was all his fault. John’s eyes welled up as he looked back at the events that caused this. He hired Parrish and now Parrish had taken his son away.





	He Was gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a darkfic please be warned:  
> It Includes:  
> Murder  
> Kidnapping?  
> This was inpsired by the idea that Parrish is always a good guy in Fic - So I wanted to write one where he wasnt

And He Was Gone

Stiles was gone and it was all his fault. John’s eyes welled up as he looked back at the events that caused this. He hired Parrish and now Parrish had taken his son away. Cancer took Claudia, that he could blame on a doctor and try to drink away, but this time he was responsible. 

He bitterly looked at the front door and opened it. There was no point for John to lock it, nothing was important here without his family. Entering the main hallway moments flashed in John’s mind. The times when Stiles was a baby and he and Claudia were both over-tired new parents, but one smiles from Stiles would make everything better. John smiled at the thought as he approached the staircase and hoped that by some magic he would hear the stomping of Stiles. He wasn’t a very religious man but now he prays to every figure possible just to have his son back. 

Glancing around the room, John saw the changes that had happened. The kitchen table was covered in notes on what he could do, so far nothing but he had to try. The fast food wrappers were everywhere, and John smiled at the fact that this would have made Stiles so upset. He may have been messy in his bedroom but to Stiles every public space had to be clean. It was one of the lessons Claudia taught him and John always thought that his son was cleaning in the hope to bring his mother back. Honestly, he was doing the same, but no amount of mess could cause him to hear his son yell “If we leave food out, we get roaches and roaches will lay eggs in our food!” John would laugh about the mess after hugging his son with all his might and saying everything he never said.

He sat in an armchair in earshot of the door, so he was ready to jump to action, if Stiles came home right now. He picked up the note and performed a ritual he performed nightly of rereading the note to try and use clues to where he could find his son.  

His biggest mistake was hiring Parrish. If he had the powers to turn back time he would go back to the moment he read the transfer application and burn it before his past self could read it. Honestly the kids resume seemed too good to be true, but he was understaffed. He laughs bitterly about how his main motivation was that he had started to get worried Stiles felt neglected. Each time he looked at his son, he seemed pained and like he was holding himself back from saying something. He regrets more than anything putting work before his only family because if for five minutes he had made himself available to his son, he would still have one.

What John chose to ignore next makes him feel like a failure as a Sheriff and father. As a boss, he has had a lot of experience interviewing candidates and it was a hard but important skill learning what warning signs to look at. He wants to tell himself that he was too tired and understaffed to be picky about new deputies, but he can’t, there were three other applicants who were good enough. Jordan looked John in the eye and shook his hand assertively and was measured when responding to his questions. John was on the fence until Parrish did something no other candidate did. He asked about Stiles. To understand John saw the Beacon Hills Police Department as an extension of his family. Actually it was his only family now John thought bitterly. There was a hidden test in his interviews and that was to ask about the picture he had of Stiles and himself on his desk, he placed in thoughtfully facing the chair in front of the deskand to the side, to see if someone was observant to details around them and to see how much Stiles mattered to him and the rest of the staff.

Looking back John understands what the glint that appeared in Jordan’s eye was as he asked,” Is this your son?” He in the moment was glad one of the candidates passed his test as he smiled and said, “Yes, that’s Stiles, he’s a senior at Beacon Hills High.” It took John a long time to realize that Parrish started his plan the moment he said that. Taking a both nostalgic and regretful tone Parrish said reply,” How is he doing? I struggled a lot that year and can say honestly I learned a lot.” John found himself in the moment opening up and saying” I’m worried about him, I wanna talk with him but haven’t had the time recently.” John understands now that he had been set up to trust this stranger and fell for the manipulation because while being good as a Sheriff he was failing as a parent. Jordan had a believably honest tone to his voice as he said” If he needs to talk to someone, I would love to help give him some perspective…” and added in a laugh that has haunted John every day since Stiles left “I believe you have my number on file.” John bitterly thought in the present day that did have his number on file, a number untraceable now. 

Information was Johns business and a quick lesson he learned was don’t give it all away. But he had let himself be played and the rest of the exchange gave Jordan all he needed. Jordan took on an interested tone as he ask, “If I ask, how old is he?” John regrets joking about what he did next more than anything, “He’s at the very emotionally stable and easy to parent age of 17 and turns 18 in 9 months.” John at the time though Jordan had smiled at his joke but instead was smiling at John making future manipulation easy. 

Realizing how dark thing were going to turn after this mistake of his, John tool a moment to wipe the tears from his eyes and look at the picture of Stiles and him on the table next to him, The picture from Stiles 17th Birthday. As he looked at the last picture he had with son he thought,” Oh god what did I do?”. Since there interview had run over and Stiles came in the door that moment to collect his father to go to lunch. If he could go back in time he would dead bolt the door and kill the monster who stole his son with his bare hands. “Hi Dad, you rea…?” Stiles yelled as he barged in but stopped to look at the deputy and eyed the young man up and down. In the moment it seemed like a good idea to introduce them and he said ”Hello Son, Have you meet the new deputy?” Jordan looked at him in combination of surprise and something else, as John continued “Yes, you got the job, son. Welcome to the family.”

Now John knows what that something else was, Jordan had accomplished another part of his plan and John gave him the next step by introducing them. He watched Jordan stand up and walk over to Stiles like he was prey. Locking eyes with the boy Jordan shook Stiles his hand and said in a welcoming and trusting tone “I’m Jordan Parrish, pleased to meet you.” John can, or could have, attested that it took a lot to get Stiles at a loss for words. In that moment he considered it a sign of something good but now he knows that was a warning. Stiles was shaken out of his state enough to say” I’m Stiles…Nice to meet you.” as his blushes a pale pink. 

The last and biggest mistake John made was when he did what he did next, “Why don’t you to go out for lunch? We can get lunch another time Stiles.” The look of happiness from Jordan was paired with a look of disappointment from Stiles. If only John had understood, then what took months of thinking to understand that the effects of what he had said causally would end up with his son being taken from him. Jordan took Stiles hand and squeezed it saying” We’ll have fun I promise.” The relationship that took away Johns only family left began when Stiles’ frown was replaced with a smile as he replied to Jordan, “I trust you.” What John yelled after them next haunts him every second since Stiles left, “Bring me something back!” It was emblematic of what was to come next that Jordan just smirked and turned around with an arm around Stiles while Stiles yelled back. “Will do!” 

Jordan never did bring his son back.

The next 9 months ran across John mind in a whirlwind. A person dubbed the “Beacon Hills Serial Killer” had been murdering innocent people all over town. John was busy 24/7 and even had to hire the other candidates who applied when Jordan did jus to keep up. Jordan was liked at the station and was responsible. John regrets not getting help from the state but he was too proud to and It was Jordan who suggested that with enough planning they could find who was doing it. 

John was so wrapped up in work that there were months he saw his son 4 times in total, often coming home and seeing a note from Stiles on the table wishing him a great day. John thinks that what he did next was the final piece of Jordan’s plan. He feels so dumb as he thinks about it now but with the murders he appointed Jordan to look after Stiles.

The murders had stopped the month before Stiles 18th Birthday but as John came home close to normal times, he noticed a change in Stiles. Stiles was cold to him and was always out or going out every time he saw his son. He would ask with who Stiles was going out with, but Stiles wouldn’t say and eventually bluntly ignored him. Confused by this he chose to talk to Jordan. Jordan wore an odd expression on while talking to John, he now knew it was him forcing himself to keep a sad face and keep up a genuine tone. Jordan had said to “Give him some space, when I was that age my parents pushed me to talk and it ended up not working out.” Jordan looked down at his feet as he finished, and it made the Sheriff trust his words. He breaks down as realizes the fool he was. 

So for the three weeks before is sons birthday, John avoided Stiles and wondered what had happened between them. There was one point, when Stiles approached him and he avoided him. If only he talked to his son in that moment and everything could have changed.

On Stiles 18th Birthday everything happened. 

John had taken off to celebrate and reconnect with his son. In the early hours of the morning John came down to make pancake for Stile and as he was gathering supplies in Clauidia’s beige ceramic mixing bowl, he saw the note on the table. As he read it the mixing bowl drop to the floor and shattered into pieces with as did Johns heart. It breaks his heart every time he reads it and always will.

The note said:

Dear Dad,

Im Leaving with Jordan. You haven’t spent anytime with me in months and he told me I’m too much for you to handle.

Don’t worry I’ll be happy and safe with him.

Love,

Stiles.

Moving a mile a minute, he grabbed the note and ran unto his sons room and found seemingly nothing changed. He searched his sons’ room like he never has before in his career. Stiles had left his laptop, phone and keys. He then called Jordan and It still gets him upset to this day how that the bastard who had manipulated his son answered his phone casually. “Hello John how are you?” John could sense the smug tone in his voice. Boiling over with rage he yelled back” Where’s my son.” 

That’s when he began the game with Jordan for Stiles life:

“Now John don’t take that tone, imagine if I told Stiles you yelled at me, he would start hating you, currently he feels sad about leaving but I can turn that into anger very easily. Got it? and do you think angry boys who run away from home ever come back?” John was shocked and upset but did respond” You wouldn’t”

John could feel the smirk on Jordan’s lips. “I already have turned him against you and that’s not all, I got you to trust me a stranger, some Sheriff you are. I’m feeling nice, so I’ll make you an offer, would you like that?”

John doesn’t respond as Jordan goes on “You must think that I have a lot of time or accurately Stiles does. You see the headline in the Beacon Hills Press can read, Sheriff Son Latest Victim of the Beacon Hills Serial Killer” John gasped in shock and realized how dumb he had been to put it together, Jordan continued “I have to say, I enjoyed see you look at my handy work, well you did enough to trust me to watch over your son and I did take very good care of him.” John realized he had put Stiles in grave danger then and now. “But I move on, that can happen or I can drive away with Stiles like I plan and teat him very well only, if you let me go freely” 

John broke down and cried into the phone “Please give Stiles back, please I beg you” The same laugh from Jordan’s interview rings in Johns ears 

“If you had gotten help from the state you would have caught me easily, Stiles was going to suggest you do so, but I told him that I had and you wanted to find him yourself.”

John had been manipulated and beaten, Jordan said ‘Stiles is coming out of the restaurant any minute and you don’t have much time, or should I say he doesn’t.”

Seeing as he had to protect his son, John yelled loudly “Yes I’ll do what you say, please don’t hurt him.”

Jordan replied grinning through the phone, “I love the boy too much to hurt him but I wanted you to know I could.”

Relief and fear flowed through John, Parrish continued.

” Since I want you to keep your end of this, I will be calling you on and off to see if you figured out where we are.” John was hit with a thought, maybe he could “Not on this number, of course. But don’t change yours because I may let you talk to Stiles one day.”

Some hope filled John at that condition of this offer. The last thing he has heard from Parrish was him saying:

”Here comes our boy, I check in sometime in the future, Goodbye Sheriff.”

The once colorful house was always in half-darkness for John after his wife pasted and it was only Stiles that brought in some hues of color by his presence alone. But he was gone and everything was pitch black to John. All he could do was keep looking as he waited for another call. 


End file.
